Remember Here When You Are There!
__TOC__ Remember Here When You Are There was the third hardcover Beanworld volume published by Dark Horse, and was the first substantial volume of new Beanworld material published since the final issue of the Eclipse comic, 1993's The First Time Professor Garbanzo Discovered The Four Realities. It completes what Larry Marder described in his afterword as the "springtime cycle" of the Beanworld story. The book's foreword is by Jeff Smith. The major developments contained in the volume are Beanish's composition of his love song to Dreamishness and his discovery of the path of clouds; the discovery of the Float Force and the creation of Floativation Stations; the return of Heyoka to the Beanworld from the Service Station; the restoration of Mr. Spook's Trusty Fork; and the invention of Chipskates by the Pod'l'pool Cuties, who become as at home in the air as they are on the ground. Summary Here/There opens with the successful return of Mr. Spook and the Chow Sol'jer Army to the Beanworld after a Chow Raid. While the adults soak in the Chowdown Pool, a pair of adventurous Cuties attempt to join them: one is caught by Mr. Spook, but the other is immersed in adult-strength chow and becomes temporarily ill. Seeing that Cutie-minding is becoming a full-time job, Professor Garbanzo enlists the Elusive Notworm to keep them out of trouble. On a subsequent Goof-Off Day, Proffy and Mr. Spook watch Beanish jump from the Secret Sketch to visit Dreamishness. Dreamishness asks Beanish to compose her a love song. Upon Beanish's return, Mr. Spook asks Beanish if has seen Heyoka or any potential enemies in the sky while he jumps. Recognizing an opportunity to ensure Mr. Spook's approval of future jumps, Proffy declares that "Early Warning Jump'n Beanish" is a great idea. Chow-raid day. Beanish asks the Boom'r Band about musical composition. Proffy takes the Cuties to the Fix-It Shop so they can help her make tools (and thus learn about the four realities and tool-making). The Cuties help Proffy make Cutie-size pluk'n wands, at which point the Notworm picks up an orbulator from the ground and brings it to Proffy. Proffy muses on the orbulator -- she has a box of them in the Fix-It Shop, but doesn't know their true purpose. She fetches the box, and she and the Notworm begin a game of tossing orbulators for the Cuties to catch in their wands. Goof-Off Day. The morning begins with the Elusive Notworm helping the Cuties jump down into the Pod'L Pool from up in the air: they describe this to Mr. Spook as "training" to jump over the legendary edge. The Cuties help Proffy make Cutie-size spears, and Mr. Spook and the Spear Fling'n Flank'rs begin spear training. Beanish talks with Dreamishness about his efforts to find a love song, but she corrects him: he's not looking for a'' love song, but ''the love song -- "something deeply rooted that aches to be something more." Proffy has an unexpected moment of communion with her Fix-It Shop, which advises her that an opportunity to become "something more" is fast approaching, and not to squander it. Proffy is left dazed by this communication, and causes an accident in which a spear is embedded in the roof of the Fix-It Shop. The broken spear is tossed aside by Mr. Spook. When it lands among float-factored mystery pods, it is imbued with Float Force and drifts into the air. Proffy is seized by inspiration and builds the first Floativation Station. What follows is a frenzy of activity: Proffy (and an inquisitive Cutie who is drawn to Proffy's work) are inspired to create a group of Floativation Stations for use by the Beans, who begin training in their use as defensive vehicles against enemies that appear from above. As day-to-day life progresses, Beanish is also seen seeking the love song, and the Cuties become quite proficient in their game, now called "Cutie Fun Chow Pluk Pluk." Mr. Spook becomes frustrated with floatation, however: the Beans and Mr. Spook can travel farther and faster on foot than they can on a Station, and the devices won't carry them particularly high into the air. The Cuties witness him praying to Gran'Ma'Pa, and learn about prayer, and then decide to ask Gran'Ma'Pa if they can help Mr. Spook with floatation. Gran'Ma'Pa appears to respond to their request by communicating (via orbulator) with the Elusive Notworm. Beanish is led by Dreamishness to associate the ♥ that he uses to prolong their moment of NOW with the ♥ used by the Hoi Polloi to turn a sprout-butt into chow. He visits the Hoi Polloi Ring Herd alone to observe the process close up, and even enters a ring as it happens. The Hoi Polloi and the sprout-butt are outraged by this intrusion, but Beanish has learned what he came for: what the Hoi Polloi croon with their ♥ is a love song. Mr. Spook and Proffy arrive just in time to get Beanish out from among the Hoi Polloi, who are becoming violent. That night, a Cutie wakes up with an idea for how to help Mr. Spook. When the sun rises, it's a chow-raid day. The Cuties, who are spending the day with the Boom'rs, work together to help two of their number slip away with the Notworm. They arrive at the Fix-It Shop, and one Cutie instinctively is able to open the door by envisioning the Four Realities, just as Proffy herself once did in The First Time Professor Garbanzo Discovered The Four Realities. This Cutie and her brother slip into the Fix-It Shop and emerge with a pair of chips. She explains to her brother a theory: perhaps Mr. Spook's problem with floativation is that he's too big? Perhaps Cuties could go farther and faster? Meanwhile, Beanish is experiencing a burst of compositional creativity triggered by his discovery that "♥s are ♥s." He and the percussionist Boom'r begin to jam on his musical idea. The two Cuties imbue their chips with floatation, and the sister cutie is proved correct: the two of them can fly much higher, farther, and faster than the adults. They follow the Notworm joyfully through the air, right into the column of musical notes and ♥s produced by Beanish and the Boom'r as they jam. The music has an unexpected result: the chips are supercharged, and zip high into the sky. The cutie sister is terrified; her brother is brave; the Notworm carries them safely to the ground. The Cuties have invented the Chipskate. When all the Cuties get Chipskates of their own, they use them to travel everywhere they go. "It's as if the Cuties were born to to do this," Proffy observes that evening in the Chowdown Pool. "Maybe they wuz," Mr. Spook replies. In the night, Gran'Ma'Pa gives the Elusive Notworm an Orbulator, which it imbues with floativation. The orbulator vanishes into the sky and arrives at the Service Station containing the Beanworld influence. It passes a message to Heyoka, who leaves the influence and begins to swim back through the sky to the Beanworld. Back at home, Beanish's behavior is becoming increasingly odd as he works on the love song. He creates a strange hook-like object as a look-see show but doesn't know what it's supposed to represent. The cuties mass-produce it in an effort to surprise him and invent a lacrosse-like game of aerial catch. Heyoka is intercepted by the Big Fish, who decides to accompany her on her trip home. As they draw near, the Big Fish swallows the Elusive Notworm and Heyoka both, and falls unconscious, landing atop Gran'Ma'Pa. Beanish jumps into the sky, sent off by the Boom'r Band, who are all playing his song. When Beanish continues his song alone in Dreamishness's skypath, she declares the love song "simply divine," and the path of clouds appears: "the secret path of something more." Beanish returns to the Beanworld to find everyone gone, clustered around Gran'Ma'Pa as Mr. Spook tries to figure out what's wrong with the Big Fish. When he prods inside the Fish's mouth with his notworm tool, it is restored into his Trusty Fork, and the Fish coughs up Heyoka and leaves. Heyoka informs Beanish that she has returned at Gran'Ma'Pa's request to teach the Cuties about the sky. The entire tribe of Beans is together again at last. Noteworthy * Gran'Ma'Pa reveals (through comments made by sprout-butts) that she is aware of Beanish's visits to Dreamishness and his efforts to help her become Something More. * The supercharged chipskates wear out eventually, turning suddenly from black triangles to empty outlines. Proffy doesn't yet know how to fix it, but the need to recycle worn-out tools is becoming a recurring theme. * Heyoka is the only Bean who knows what an orbulator is and what it does, but whether she will tell Proffy this is unknown. * Proffy observes that the Cuties have developed arms but no legs. A Cutie replies that they don't need legs yet. Given how from their earliest days, the Cuties have enjoyed being tossed and/or jumping, Proffy and Mr. Spook's may be correct that a life in the sky might have been the Cuties' destiny all along. * There are two cuties who have differentiated themselves from their siblings: the thinker-sister and the hero-brother. (The hero-brother may be the same one who got the dose of adult-strength chow.) It's possible these two may be the next-generation Professor Garbanzo and hero, to replace the current Proffy and Mr. Spook when the cuties grow up. * The Cuties miss the Elusive Notworm, who has returned to its place in the Trusty Fork. They ask Gran'Ma'Pa if they will ever see it again. After conferring with the Notworm (freed temporarily from the fork by Heyoka, using an orbulator), Gran'Ma'Pa asks Heyoka to reply that the answer is "maybe." * The moment of supercharging the chipskates produces a burst of lightning-bolt and spiral symbols previously seen in Proffy's four-realities dreams, suggesting that her dream symbols all represent fundamental elements of the Big•Big•Picture. Category:Comics